


The Princess of Venus: Translation Guide

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Fictional language, created by yours truly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: I've been inspired to post this translation guide for the language spoken by the aliens in my story 'The Princess of Venus.' It is a language that in this universe, originated on Venus, but since Venus is so powerful, their language became standard throughout the galaxy.Thanks Wolfhound159 for inspiring me to post this :)





	1. Character Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfhound159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/gifts).



> I'm taking all of this from the Word doc I made for it. Will update when more characters appear and are named.

**Hra’héna** (H-ra-hay-nah)/Regina

 **Ak’hilon Hj'ona** (Ah-key-lone He-own-nah)/Killian Jones

 **Ab’higa** (Obb-he-gah)/Abigail

 **Am’mjir Z’vani** (Ah-me-year Ze-vah-nee)/Emma Swan

 **Dah’ni** (Dah-nee)/Danny

 **Iao’gozda** (E-ow-goes-dah)/August

 **Hjen’rio** (He-en-ree-oh)/Henry

 **Kiorra** (Key-or-ah)/Cora

 **Baal’ivyr** (Ball-eve-ear)/Baelfire

 **Ih'vunamoni** (E-ha-voon-a-moan-ee) The Huntsman

 **Hj'oka An'ziel** (He-oak-a On-zee-el)/Jack Hansel (AKA _Nick Branson_ )

 **Ar'kio** (Are-key-oh)/Archie

 **Hr’uma’skyldor** (H-room-a-skill-door)/Rumplestiltskin


	2. Titles

**Imoric** (E-more-ick)/Husband

 **Imaria** (E-mah-ree-a)/Wife

 **Akonda** (Ah-cone-dah)/King

 **Kuna** (Coo-nah)/Queen

 **A’rema** (Ah-ray-ma)/Princess

 **A’ramo** (Ah-rah-mo)/Prince

 **Ei’ric Ma’dinio** (Ay-ee-rick Ma-dee-nee-oh)/Your Majesty (male)

 **Ei’ric Ma’dina** (Ay-ee-rick Ma-dee-nah)/Your Majesty (female)

 **Ei’ric Ti’rizu** (Ay-ee-rick Tee-ree-zoo)/Your Highness (unisex)

 **Gavión** (Gah-vee-own)/Captain

 **An’jor** (On-your)/Lord & Sir

 **An’jara**  (On-yar-ah)/Lady & Madame

 **Inico** (Ee-nee-ko)/Doctor (male)

 **Inica** (Ee-nee-kah)/Doctor (female)


	3. Pronouns

**Xen** (Shen)/He

 **Xa** (Sha)/She

 **Xio** (She-oh)/They

 **Xika** (She-kah)/Them

 **Danda** (Don-dah)/Her

 **Don** (-Done, as in _condone_ )/Him

 **Ro** /I

 **Ui** (Oo-ee)/Us

 **Veda** (Vay-dah)/We

 **Ei** (Ay-ee)/You

 **Ei'ric** (Ay-ee-rick)/Your

 **Imm** (Eem)/Me

 **Ami** (Ah-me)/My

 **Ami'osa** (Ah-me-oh-sah)/Myself

 **Issa** (E-sah)/It

 **Uma** (Oo-mah)/Who

 **Uma'hi** (Oo-mah-he)/Whom

 **Dix** (Deesh)/This

 **De'ha** (Day-ha)/That

 **Dion** (Dee-own)/These

 **Duta** (Due-tah)/Those


	4. Planet Names/Nationalities

**Zondre**  (Zone-dray)/Sun

 **Mond** (Moaned)/Moon

 **Au’dea** (Ow-day-uh)/Earth

 **Au’dero** (Ow-dare-oh)/Earther (another word for Human)

 **Um’mani** (Oom-mah-nee)/Human

 **Hva’nui** (H-vah-new-ee)/Venus

 **Hva’nuro**  (H-vah-new-ro)/Venusian (male)

 **Hva’nara**  (H-vah-nah-ra)/Venusian (female)

 **Maxu** (Mah-shoo)/Mars

 **Maxuri** (Mah-shoo-ree)/Martian & Martians (used for both plural and singular)

 **Makal’ivyr** (Mah-call-eve-ear)/Mercury; literally means  _Metal and Fire_

 **Makalyr**  (Mah-call-ear)/Mercurian

 **Ub’bida** (Oo-bee-dah)/Jupiter

 **Ubba** (Oo-ba)/Jupiterian 

 **In’ebjon** (In-ebb-ee-own)/Neptune

 **Ebjoni**  (Ebb-ee-own-ee)/Neptunian

 **Ab’ludu**  (Obb-loo-do)/Pluto

 **Lu’duko**  (Loo-do-co)/Plutonian

 **Te’runga** (Tay-roon-gah)/Saturn

 **Runga’nei** (Roon-gah-nay)/Saturnite

 **Ab’runa** (Obb-roo-nah)/Uranus

 **Ban’zeterro** (Bon-zay-tear-oh)/Derogatory slang for Uranus— literally means _ass-planet—_ and yes, the rest of the galaxy thinks ‘Uranus’ is funny, too ;)

 **Runabi** (Roo-nah-bee)/Uranian

 **Ban’lekyr**  (Bon-lay-keer)/Derogatory slang for Uranian— literally means _ass-licker_


	5. Family/Friends and Some Common Nouns

**Moda** /Mother

 **Podo** /Father

 **Pamodu** (Pa-mode-oo)/Parents (combination of Moda and Podo)

 **Virudo** (Veer-oo-doe)/Brother

 **Vima**  (Vee-ma)/Sister

 **Vidamu** (Vee-dah-moo)/Siblings (combination of Virudo and Vima)

 **Nix’to** (Neesh-toe)/Cousin

 **Nix’toa** (Neesh-toe-ah)/Cousins

 **Sa’ta** (Sah-tah)/Aunt

 **Tahno** (Ta-no)/Uncle

 **Kem’podo** (Kem-poe-doe)/Grandfather

 **Kem’moda** (Kem-moe-dah)/Grandmother

 **Ka’mio** (Kah-me-oh)/Friend

 **Ka’miosa** (Kah-me-oh-sah)/Friends

* * *

 

 **Amoni** (A-moan-ee)/Man

 **Amonio** (A-moan-ee-oh)/Men

 **Mona** /Woman

 **Mona’ria** (Moan-a-ree-a)/Women

 **Amo** (Ah-moe)/Boy

 **Amoso** (Ah-moe-so)/Boys

 **Amina** (Ah-me-nah)/Girl

 **Aminara** (Ah-me-na-rah)/Girls 


	6. Chapters 2-5 Dialogue

**Chapter 2**

Killian: **“Hra’héna! Xa zespre velk pina!”** (Regina! She said step back!)

Killian: **"Alda!"** (Stop!)

* * *

 

** Chapter 3  **

Nick: **“Ro dente xa et ab’da ui. Xa g’nuut xio ora’bin Um’mani. Fe’at ga ro ga?”** (I think she is onto us. She knows they are not Human. What do I do?)

Rumplestiltskin: **“Xestre vir ei ora. Ro un zemmik o amoni da man’tigu danda.”** (Stay where you are. I am sending a man to kill her.)

Nick: **"Uma?"** (Who?)

Rumple: **"Ih'vunamoni."** (The Huntsman.)

* * *

 

**Chapter 4**

Killian: **"Xa et vakni."** (She is awake.)

Killian: **"Ha'sal. Ami adito et Ak'hilon."** (Hello. My name is Killian.)

Killian: **"Hva'nui."** (Venus.)

Killian: **“Iv. Veda ora’bin aga’me da pav ei.”** (Yes. We are not going to hurt you.)

Abigail: **“Gavión, kev danda de em’bali.”** (Captain, give her the implant.)

Killian: **“Ro ba Gavión Hj’ona, Le’ric va de Hir’amonio.”** (I am Captain Jones, Commander of the Guardsmen.)

Killian: **"Ak'hilon Hj'ona. Na ei ora?"** (Killian Jones. And you are?)

Killian: **"Am'mjir Z'vani."** (Emma Swan.)

* * *

 

**Chapter 5**

Killian: **“Xa ze’hi de zendida et rezeva, A’rema.”** (She says the feeling is mutual, Princess.)

Killian:  **"Ih'vunamoni."** (The Huntsman.)


	7. Chapters 9-12 Dialogue

**Chapter 9**

Regina: **"Ha'sal! Ami adito et Hra’héna.”** (Hello! My name is Regina.)

Regina: **"De zendida et rezeva, Dah’ni.”** (The feeling is mutual, Danny.)

* * *

 

**Chapter 10**

Abigail: **"Ab'higa."** (Abigail.)

Abigail: **"Iv."** (Yes.)

Abigail: **"Iv. Issa et nux da malo ei, Iao’gozda.”** (Yes. It is nice to meet you, August.)

Baelfire: **“Ei ora du’atha, Au’dero."** (You are dead, Earther.)

* * *

 

** Chapter 11  **

Cora: **"Gorag Um'mani."** (Foolish Human.)

Cora: **"Aj'idu, Baal'ivyr."** (Surrender, Baelfire.)

Baelfire: **“Uma ora ei?”** (Who are you?)

Cora: **"Kuna Kiorra va Hva'nui."** (Queen Cora of Venus.)

Baelfire: **"Ih'loa!"** (Liar!)

Cora: **"Ina. Ami imoric et Akonda Hjen’rio.”** (No. My husband is King Henry.)

Baelfire: **"Ih'duga!"** (Fuck!)

Baelfire: **“Ro lux ei, Um’mani. Ei mévith imm.”** (I like you, Human. You amuse me.)

Baelfire: **“Ei ora’bin ina’hu pau mala, ba oma Au’dero.”** (You are not so bad, for an Earther.)

Baelfire: **“Ro akarr e’tuma ei. Le’i osa: Ih’duga. Ei.”** (I will teach you. Lesson one: Fuck. You.)

Baelfire: **“Maxuri ga’bin zoric."** (Martians do not apologize.)

* * *

 

**Chapter 12**

Baelfire: **“Ro akarr rava ei’ric duma kan ei’ric bido na i’xi ente ei’ric dura’kio, Au’dea amoni!”** (I will tear your head from your shoulders and shit in your windpipe, Earth man!)

Baelfire: **"Oi, ro ga’nei."** (Oh, I did.)

Baelfire: **“Vino ro hena ato va de’nu vunda— na ro akarr, ro z’vira ei— ro akarr vi’latix ei ente du’rai va ei’ric ka’miosa!”** (When I get out of these restraints— and I will, I promise you— I will rape you in front of your friends!)

Regina: **“Ro imoré ei, Am’mjir Z’vani."** (I love you, Emma Swan.)

Cora: **“Lona, Au’dea mona.”** (Goodbye, Earth woman.)

Cora: **"Kama imm Kiorra."** (Call me Cora.)


	8. Numbers 1-20

**Nol** (Knoll)/Zero

 **Osa** (Oh-sah)/One

 **Adu** (Ah-doo)/Two

 **Drio** (Dree-oh)/Three

 **Dar** /Four

 **Vaf** (Voff)/Five

 **Zecca**  (Zay-kah)/Six

 **Asivo** (Ah-see-vo)/Seven

 **Aso** (Ah-so)/Eight

 **Neva** (Nay-vah)/Nine

 **Io** (Ee-oh)/Ten

 **Osena** (Oh-say-nah)/Eleven

 **Aduma** (Ah-doo-mah)/Twelve

 **Driorro** (Dree-or-oh)/Thirteen

 **Darro** (Da-roh)/Fourteen

 **Vafiro** (Vah-fear-oh)/Fifteen

 **Zeccaro** (Zay-car-oh)/Sixteen

 **Asivaro** (Ah-see-var-oh)/Seventeen

 **Asorro** (Ah-sore-oh)/Eighteen

 **Nevarro** (Nay-var-oh)/Nineteen

 **Adunoli** (Ah-doo-no-lee)/Twenty (combination of _Adu_ and _Nol_ )


	9. Numbers 21-40

**Adunol’osa/** Twenty-One

 **Adunol’adu/** Twenty-Two

 **Adunol’drio/** Twenty-Three

 **Adunol’dar/** Twenty-Four

 **Adunol’vaf/** Twenty-Five

 **Adunol’zecca/** Twenty-Six

 **Adunol’asivo/** Twenty-Seven

 **Adunol’aso/** Twenty-Eight

 **Adunol’neva/** Twenty-Nine

 **Drionoli/** Thirty

 ** _Drionol’osa/_** Thirty-One

 ** _Drionol’adu/_** Thirty-Two

 ** _Drionol’drio/_** Thirty-Three

 ** _Drionol’dar/_** Thirty-Four

 ** _Drionol’vaf/_** Thirty-Five 

 ** _Drionol’zecca/_** Thirty-Six

 ** _Drionol’asivo/_** Thirty-Seven

 ** _Drionol’aso/_** Thirty-Eight

 ** _Drionol’neva/_** Thirty-Nine

 ** _Daranoli/_** Forty


	10. Numbers 41-60

**Daranol’osa/** Forty-One

 **Daranol’adu/** Forty-Two

 **Daranol’drio/** Forty-Three

 **Daranol’dar/** Forty-Four

 **Daranol’vaf/** Forty-Five

 **Daranol’zecca/** Forty-Six

 **Daranol’asivo/** Forty-Seven

 **Daranol’aso/** Forty-Eight

 **Daranol’neva/** Forty-Nine

 **Vaftonoli/** Fifty

 **Vaftonol’osa/** Fifty-One

 **Vaftonol’adu/** Fifty-Two

 **Vaftonol’drio/** Fifty-Three

 **Vaftonol’dar/** Fifty-Four

 **Vaftonol’vaf/** Fifty-Five

 **Vaftonol’zecca/** Fifty-Six

 **Vaftonol’asivo/** Fifty-Seven

 **Vaftonol’aso/** Fifty-Eight

 **Vaftonol’neva/** Fifty-Nine

 **Zecconoli/** Sixty


	11. Numbers 61-80

**Zecconol’osa/** Sixty-One

 **Zecconol’adu/** Sixty-Two

 **Zecconol’drio/** Sixty-Three

 **Zecconol’dar/** Sixty-Four

 **Zecconol’vaf/** Sixty-Five

 **Zecconol’zecca/** Sixty-Six

 **Zecconol’asivo/** Sixty-Seven

 **Zecconol’aso/** Sixty-Eight

 **Zecconol’neva/** Sixty-Nine ;)

 **Asivonoli/** Seventy

 **Asivonol’osa/** Seventy-One

 **Asivonol’adu/** Seventy-Two

 **Asivonol’drio/** Seventy-Three

 **Asivonol’dar/** Seventy-Four

 **Asivonol’vaf/** Seventy-Five

 **Asivonol’zecca/** Seventy-Six

 **Asivonol’asivo/** Seventy-Seven

 **Asivonol’aso/** Seventy-Eight

 **Asivonol’neva/** Seventy-Nine

 **Asonoli/** Eighty


	12. Numbers 81-99

**Asonol’osa/** Eighty-One

 **Asonol’adu/** Eighty-Two

 **Asonol’drio/** Eighty-Three

 **Asonol’dar/** Eighty-Four

 **Asonol’vaf/** Eighty-Five

 **Asonol’zecca/** Eighty-Six

 **Asonol’asivo/** Eighty-Seven

 **Asonol’aso/** Eighty-Eight

 **Asonol’neva/** Eighty-Nine

 **Nevanoli/** Ninety

 **Nevanol’osa/** Ninety-One

 **Nevanol’adu/** Ninety-Two

 **Nevanol’drio/** Ninety-Three

 **Nevanol’dar/** Ninety-Four

 **Nevanol’vaf/** Ninety-Five

 **Nevanol’zecca/** Ninety-Six

 **Nevanol’asivo/** Ninety-Seven

 **Nevanol’aso/** Ninety-Eight

 **Nevanol’neva/** Ninety-Nine


	13. Hundreds and Thousands

**Osa’dún/** One-Hundred

 **Adu’dún/** Two-Hundred

 **Drio’dún/** Three-Hundred

 **Dar’dún/** Four-Hundred

 **Vaf’dún/** Five-Hundred

 **Zecca’dún/** Six-Hundred

 **Asivo’dún/** Seven-Hundred

 **Aso’dún/** Eight-Hundred

 **Neva’dún/** Nine-Hundred

 **Osa’mila/** One-Thousand

 **Adu’mila/** Two-Thousand

 **Drio’mila/** Three-Thousand

 **Dar’mila/** Four-Thousand

 **Vaf’mila/** Five-Thousand

 **Zecca’mila/** Six-Thousand

 **Asivo’mila/** Seven-Thousand

 **Aso’mila/** Eight-Thousand

 **Neva’mila/** Nine-Thousand

 **Io’mila/** Ten-Thousand


	14. Colors

**Lecci/** Light

 **Xandi/** Dark

 **Veld/** White

 **Z’vorr/** Black

 **Z’veldor/** Gray (combination of Veld and Z’vorr)

 **Asande/** Red

 **Au’aran/** Orange

 **Au’loa/** Yellow

 **Ih’rini/** Green

 **Lecci Ih’rini/** Light Green

 **Vaal/** Blue

 **Lecci Vaal/** Light Blue

 **Te’ja/** Indigo

 **Asa’vaal/** Violet (combination of Asande and Vaal)

 **Lecci Arande/** Pink (literally, ‘light red’)

 **Oré/** Gold

 **Vrunti/** Brown

 **Lecci Vrunti/** Light Brown or Tan

 **Ora’jenté/** Silver


	15. Nature

**Ar’aduné/** Nature

 **Zondre/** Sun

 **Mond/** Moon

 **Elund/** Land

 **Elu’vaal/** Sky (combination of Elund and Vaal, or Land and Blue)

 **Jyrd/** Dirt or Soil

 **Rah’ne/** Sand

 **Ih’berda/** Person

 **Abystio/** Animal or Beast

 **Vah’ram/** Farm

 **Eburi/** Tree

 **Viloria/** Flower

 **Ablan/** Plant

 **Vruc/** Fruit

 **Graldivos/** Crops

 **Arabys/** Harvest

 **Carnando/** Meat

 **Va’judo/** Food

 **Avivo’jevar/** Water (combination of Avivo and Jevar, meaning Life and Giver)

 **Ivyr/** Fire

 **Abin/** Air or Wind

 **Ihalo/** Ice

 **Vi’rusti/** Snow or Frost

 **Vartha/** Birth

 **Avivo/** Life

 **Amordu/** Death

 **Jod/** Hot

 **Exeva/** Cold

 **Ecalis/** Warm

 **Damoric/** Season

 **Ganiri/** Spring

 **Ramax/** Summer

 **Alavni/** Fall

 **Rah’vida/** Winter


End file.
